(xxx) StephanoPewdieCry
by Eve111
Summary: "You've been meaning to tell me this "something" for a while now." Stephano said, leaning down and bringing his lips to the other's ear. "Why won't you tell me Pewdie? Don't you trust me?" The mlg looked down again. "Well.. Stephano… You see…" "Mmm?" The golden haired man encouraged Pewdie to continue. "You know Cry?" StephanoPewdieCry. Yaoi, Slash, Smut. Threesome.


Imagine your OTP inviting a New Character to have casual sex with them. Character A sits on the side for a while at first, instructing the New Character to do naughty things to Character B and just watching their 'orders' being taken out, getting more and more turned on until they can't help but join in the fun.'

Well PewdieCry or anything aren't my OTP, but I thought… This suits them. I approve of both their shippings (PewdieCry and PewdiePhano), so why the f**k not?

This was originally going to be a collab with :iconBlackRain707: but I decided to finish it off. We did the first few lines but she had to take a break, and then we sort of forgot about this.

EDIT:

Hmm.. this doesn't seem very good… I wrote it late at night, so maybe I'll edit it before uploading it.

EDIT:

I ship BroBuscus/PewdieBuscus I think.

BUT AHJSBSLEKDGJH

HOW THE HELL WOULD I ADD HIM IN HERE!?

I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHO THE SEME IS IN THAT RELATIONSHIP

EDIT:

Why have I not uploaded this yet? Forget editing it, I'm just going to upload it. It seems good enough anyway :3

EDIT:

I am not happy with the end... just saying.

* * *

Stephano smiled, looking down at the smaller male mlg lieing below him. He was so _cute._ "You wanted to say something?"

Pewdie fidgeted a little, looking up at the taller man next to him. "Um... maybe..."

"You've been meaning to tell me this "something" for a while now." Stephano said, leaning down and bringing his lips to the other's ear. "Why won't you tell me Pewdie? Don't you trust me?"

The mlg looked down again. "Well.. Stephano… You see…"

"Mmm?" The golden haired man encouraged Pewdie to continue.

"You know Cry?"

Stephano nodded slowly, musing. Trying to think of what Pewdie could possibly have to say.

"Well… I'm not exactly just with you…"

There were a few seconds of silence, and Pewdie screwed up his eyes, worried about what the golden haired man might say.

"What do you mean?"

"Cry and I aren't just friends."

More silence.

"Oh ho ho!" Stephano laughed, clearly somewhat interested. "So you and Cry are together _as well_ hmm?"

Pewdie looked up, confused. He had expected a strong reaction, but definitely not a reaction like _this_.

"You know PewdiePie…. I've been wanting to have a threesome for ages. No, I'm not mad… In fact… Call him over right now… I'd like to try a few things out."

Pewdie hesitated. What would he say to Cry? Would he be ok in coming over so suddenly? And what would he think when he saw him with Stephano?

"He's the little female receiver in your relationship, isn't he."

Pewdie nodded, and looked up at the taller man beside him, only to see a smirk on his face.

"Well come on then, go and call him!"

Pewdie grimaced, but waltzed over to the phone and dialled Cry's number, hoping that he wouldn't be taken aback with such a sudden invitation.

"Cry? Could you come over right now? There's... something going on."

•••

Cry wasn't sure what to think when he first saw Stephano sitting on PewdiePie's bed half naked. He gave Pewdie a sharp look. Was he cheating on him? "What _is_ all this?"

"Cry… I'm sorry to tell you that… I'm not ok with just being a male in the relationship… I'm bisexual… remember…? … Well… I also got attracted to Stephano… Alongside you he is one of my best and closest friends… I couldn't help it…"

"Does Marzia know you do all this Pewdie… Even with me?"

PewdiePie sighed. "Yes. Yes she does. And she still loves me. Sometimes I feel guilty… but…"

"Wait."

Pewdie looked up from his hands as Cry pulled off his mask, for once he didn't care if another person other than Pewdie saw his face. "Have you three ever…"

"NO!"

"OK OK! Sorry…" Cry bit his lip. "Sorry."

"It's ok."

"Cry," Stephano, who had been watching the entire conversation, finally spoke up. "I would like to try something…_fun_. Would you be willing to join?"

Cry grimaced. This didn't sound quite like _his_ piece of cake. "Is it a threesome?"

"Sort of." Stephano grinned.

"If Pewdie will enjoy it…well…I guess….-"

"Ok get on the bed." Stephano interrupted.

"What?"

"Get on the bed."

"Why?"

"Get undressed and get on the bed Cry. No reason why, just do it. I'm coaching this."

Cry's eyes widened at the last few words, but he obeyed, pulling off his shirt and pants, leaving him naked. He inched towards the bed, and lied down, belly flat.

"Pewdie, move."

Pewdie was silent for a few seconds. "How?"

"Straddle your little boy."

Pewdie's brows furrowed at the last sentence. What had gotten into Stephano? He eased on top of Cry, and looked back at the golden man, contemplating what he might ask him to do next.

"What do I always do when I first get on you?"

"Well… um…" Pewdie's cheeks turned bright red in colour.

"Yes?"

"You um… play with me…"

"Yes I do." Stephano smirked, and gave Pewdie a wink. "Now play with Cry."

Pewdie felt the blood rush to his face as he inched his hand towards Cry's entrance, and gently began to nudge it with the pads of his fingers. Cry let out a few whimpers, obviously not used to simple intrusions such as this one.

Stephano laughed, watching the pair. "Now give him a kiss."

Not wanting to seem embarrassed in front of Stephano, Pewdie leaned down, and placed a soft kiss against Cry's buttcheeks. Stephano laughed, and Pewdie couldn't help but turn red for the third time already.

"Slap!"

Pewdie wanted to shout at Stephano. Cry wasn't _that sort_ of uke. He wasn't _submissive._ When Stephano saw Pewdie's hesitation, he spoke up again. "Just do it Pewdie."

Pewdie raised his hand and screwed his eyes shut. _I'm sorry Cry_. He felt his hand make contact and heard the male below him crying out in sudden pain. Stephano laughed, and Pewdie frowned. This wasn't really…._fun_.

"Come on Pewd's lighten up!"

Pewdie sighed. "Stephano…. Cry isn't like that…"

The golden man sighed again. "Alright Pewds." He stood up and walked over to Pewdie, before gently placing a kiss on the side of his forehead, and pulling off his robes, leaving himself naked.

"Move down a bit."

Pewdie shuffled, making room for the male behind him on the bed, and Stephano immediately got on.

"Get in."

"What?"

"Get into him."

Pewdie hesitated, but leaned down and planted a kiss on Cry's back as he slowly eased himself in.

"It's ok Cry." He whispered, and heard his whimpers below him. Suddenly Pewdie's back arched as he felt Stephano's huge cock entering him with sudden force, and he gasped. _Oh GOD_!

"STEPHANO!" He yelled, his voice tight as his body tried to adjust to having two amazing sensations at once.

The golden man chuckled, and pulled himself out halfway, before forcing himself back in, which, in turn, pushed Pewdie further into Cry. The two moaned.

"Ahh Pewdie, finally. Finally, you're not just a uke or a seme, but a suke."

PewdiePie moaned as he heard Cry's gasps beneath him. These feelings… it was _so much!_ He felt like he was about to _explode_! Being filled and filling another at the same time… He was in _nirvana_! The sensations were overwhelming, and slowly he began to see little lights swimming in front of him.

"Don't hold your breathe Pewdie, asphyxiation is harmful."

Pewdie exhaled, realising that the lights were due to a lack of oxygen. He felt Stephano pushing into him again, and cried out. He was nearing his release.

"PewdiePie!" Cry yelled from below. Pewdie looked down to see Cry clawing at the sheets. He _too_ appeared to be nearing his time. The man behind Pewdie grunted, pulled backwards, and slammed forwards, hitting Pewdie hard against his wall, and Pewdie, in return, hit Cry's.

All three of them cried out in gasps of pleasure. PewdiePie screamed as his orgasm tore through him, more powerful than ever before. The pleasure from Stephano combined with the pleasure from Cry was incredible, and as he felt Stephano's liquid filling him, he released, forcing his own liquid into Cry. Cry gasped and screamed as he felt himself being filled incredibly by the cock which was pumping load after load into him. It was _too much_. He felt the wetness below him, and he knew he had finally eased too.

Cry gasped as Pewdie pulled out, and slowly turned around to face his lover. "Oh my god Pewdie, I love you."

The golden man smiled, and repeated the phrase, earning a smile from the mlg.

"I love both of you guys."

Pewdie fell backwards, collapsing onto the pillows, his energy well spent. "Come lie down you guys." He muttered. "Let's snuggle."

And as the threesome huddled together and hugged one another, they each slowly fell asleep, at least one person in another's arms.


End file.
